dinostormfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Rublitendo R/@comment-26525326-20150102110508/@comment-25948567-20150103182846
i ty Włąśnie Wiesz co Oznacza ten Kod! Czyli "JZTNJMNNWP" To znacza Skrótwami: J - JEBAĆ Z - ZAKURWIAĆ T - TO MASZ PROBLEM N - NIGDY J - JEBNIJ W KOSMOS M - Mario po Twojej Ciemmnej Stronie N - no Kurwa mać Gnoju! N - na Kurwę! W - w Kosmos Czas P - Pozdrawiam gdy Chesz się w Jebać! Wiesz o co tu Chodzi? Myślisz że Ktoś Może Wie kto to jest? Fan Pokemonów i Mario,Zły Gość Który Założył Konto w nie wiem w Którym Roku, Mieszka w Krakowie, Cęszto mnie Nie Lubi, Robię z niego Nosnens, Oraz Robi Remiksy na YT Szkoda że nie mogę Wiedzieć jak Twój Przyjaciel ma na Imię Wiesz? może Edek! Zaraz Gamoń Musi w Nocy Usunuąć ci Konto i Wystarczy Wiedzieć ile Koza ma Lat i Wkońcu mam Szansę na Budowę Nowego Samochodu! i na Koniec Muszę Zjeść Kanapkę z Serem Pomidorem i Solem z Pieprzem Będzie Smacznie he he! jak Widziesz na Obrazku to jest Przeklęty Kulek Który nie wiem jest Zielony ma Hełm czy to chyba Klon mnie? Przeciesz Byłem nie Dawno gdy On Spał na Moim Tarapecie Zobacz sam! Weż Swoją Garść i Wyruszaj na Przód do Krainy OZ! tam Czeka na Ciebie Gość o Imieniu.... Jakiś Cud Który Jest Naturą np. Miku Hastune niestety Został Zdemolowany Prez Robienie Projektu nazwy PINGAS! który Robi PINGAS! bardzo PINGAŚNIE! bradzo dobry PINGAS! ale są Dobre Niż Twój Mózg 24 Lat tylko masz! i masz! Bardzo Smerfownie! i tak Robisz Ciasto z Twoiego Mózgu a tak Robię Moje Arcydzieło Który Powstaje tylko od naszego Zboczeńca Który Nosi Bistonosz na Oczach, chyba na Ciebie Czekłam Facecie! he he! jak tam Twoje Życie? Możesz miec Nowe Zasady ale nie mogę Później Zrobię Zasady ale tu i tam nie zawszę Robię tam Godzillę Który jest tam ale nie tam! w Mordę! czy Widzieliście Bowsera niedaleko Kuzyna Godzillę z Bandą Żółwi? nawet Myślę o tym Gamoniu ty Ciamajdo! Wrócę tu Kiedyś i Zrobimy sobię Brekfest i Nowe Zasady Które Zrobie Później Dobra? Cudownie Teraz Muszę Rozwalić Twój Mózg by Rozpocząć Inwazje na Twój Móżg ale nie Daleko jest na pewno coś Które Nazywa się ZELDA och w Modre Czy to Porwówanie z Twoim Tyłkiem? Możesz Nawet Wyśleć ją w Komos! nawet Myśl! Myśl Myśl zacznij Myśleć, Och tak Smakuje Prądem co nie? Właśnie tak Robisz Cudowne Żarcie dla Naszego Narodu i Królestwa a właśnie ja Robię sobie Idalne Społeczeńśtwo Które Znajduje się w GOOGLE+ ani tylko! jest Tylko jeden że to jeden z Dinozaurów to YOSHI! to jesteś Fanem YOSHI'EGO? czy nie? może jesteś ale co mam Zrobić by Powrócił Spowrotem by Mieć Szansę Wygrać Smartfon Samsug Wodoporny ale tak robie to. i tu robię sobie od naszego dnia Legendarne Śniadanko a ty Pomożesz mi Znaleść Krowę! nie Czy ty nie Pomożesz Znaleść mi Krowy? Jeżeli tak to Ruszaj a Jezieli nie to Cię Walnę Dupą! by mieć Cywilzacje dla Narodu Odpowiedz Później zanim Potwór cię Znajdzie i Zję cię na Śniadako Zgoda? no Coż jesteś tu Poto aby Informować co ci Dolega i ty i ty Zostaniesz na Zawsze Samotny tutaj ale nie Bądz tak Zły na mnie bo Jescze Twój Mózg ci Wybuchnie Wiesz? Nigdy Lista się Skończy Dopoki jest tam moje Ciasto a ty Zjadasz mi! co ty mi Zrobiłeś Moje Pośladki? a to moje Majtki szkoda że nie Twoje aby mieć Szansę Rozwalić Twoją Wikię na Zawsze! ha ha ha ha! co ty na to Zobacz sam na Nonenspedi i Zobacz Co to jest Mario? a potem Wkraczam do Akcji Rozwalić Kilka Toadów i Wrzucić do Taolety.